


Midnight Madness-No Hair or Hide

by Ursa_99



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, As always ooc, F/M, Was supposed to be a find lost puppy type fic, Werewolves, and inconsistent posting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ursa_99/pseuds/Ursa_99
Summary: They've all had ups and downs that's life. Some of them were left behind others turned to memories.It's been months and Octavia still can't figure out why her brother has lashed out on Clarke unprovoked for so long, but he doesn't talk about it and everyone can feel the strain starting to get to much for Clarke. When Octavia's planed night out to get her brother drunk with their friends turns into a much needed place to crash after another drinking contest in the heart of their city--will she get the info she wants or other clues drag her away.Where's Lincoln and what happened to Clarke?
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Clarke Griffin & Raven Reyes, Octavia Blake & Clarke Griffin
Comments: 15
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Hope everyone is still enjoying the last of their break and those already back at work/school-I'm sorry.

Bellamy stumbled out of the bar with Miller and Murphy stumbling behind and into him.

“Watch it” he muttered; they were all too drunk to even stand much less drive. He would have to remember to apologize and tip more handsomely to Shaw when they saw the pilot again, it was the smartest choice to stop him and his two idiots from killing themselves or someone else but drunk Bellamy was belligerent when he wasn’t giving a free lecture on Roman conquest.

“Fuck me Blake, don’t scream so much” Murphy’s hand stretched out most likely to hit him on the back of the head but managed to continue its trajectory after missing the target and hitting Miller.

Bellamy could hear a hiss behind him closely followed by the sound of knuckles hitting jaw. He didn’t have the energy, or balance really, to stop the two from fighting.

“Jesus” a voice puffed out. “Really Bell, control your friends”

He smirked at his sister. “They can take care of themselves”

Right as he said that Murphy tackled Miller into an overflowing trash, the poor piece of metal couldn’t hold the two men and they fell to the ground as gracefully as a rock flying through a windshield.

“Well mostly” he added.

Octavia raised a brow but didn’t say anything but her shit eating grin said it all. Monty was filming with a quiet smile as Harper cam behind him shaking her head in exasperation, Raven was draped across her shoulder looking like she wanted to join but after their drinking contest she wasn't any better than Murphy.

He would never admit it but Bellamy was always scared when they had drinking contests, it would always run down to Raven or Murphy as the winner, both were too stubborn to yield though leaving some poor unfortunate soul to call a winner which would always have the two jumping down their throat.

The only person he’s seen to beat either of the two was that goody two-shoes princess that his sister always hung out with. Ark’s resident Clarke Griffin, princess of Ark Medical and soon to be better than everyone else could drink anyone under.

She even drank Shaw’s commander under the table.

_No one_ can drink Diyoza under the table, no one but Clarke.

Bellamy sighed and with way too much effort than should be necessary for the situation he dumped Murphy and Miller onto the road with the rest of the trash.

“Save it for tomorrow,” he sighed.

Octavia laughed loudly into the frigid night, patting his back as she jumped the curb arms raised like she could fly, as if she was the little girl hiding under the stairs all those years ago and was finally free.

A light drizzle fell which only seemed to fill Octavia with more mirth, Bellamy felt himself smile as he watched his sister spin around enjoying their bi-weekly meetings before everyone had to go back to work; but he could tell he pushed himself even tonight, he didn’t know if it’s because he didn’t have as much to eat or if he just got so fucking hammered he didn’t realize the amount of alcohol he consumed, his sight was starting to spin with Octavia’s form.

He felt a bubble of air force its way out of his mouth with the threat of bitterness at the back of his throat. Yeah, he was going to regret this tomorrow...at least it would be Saturday. He didn’t even get three feet before he felt his stomach revolt forward with tonight’s contents spilling out.

“Ewww! Gross Bellamy” Octavia scolded, her nose and eyes screwed up. Raven cackled madly behind him somewhere and it was doing nothing to alleviate the pounding blood in his ears.

A gentle hand rubbed along his back soothing all but the pain in his head and the acid in his throat,

“Come on, we all need to get home”

Bellamy could feel himself giggling, “God doesn't deserve you Monty”

The man’s face appeared in his vision, he could vaguely understand the look of confusion and amusement on his friend’s face.

“Thanks? I think”

Monty looked helplessly behind himself at Harper who was sporting an equally creepy smile that was shared with the drunk woman on her shoulders.

“We aren’t going to make it far are we” he asked.

His girlfriend snorted, “No, I don’t think there is an uber big enough for all of us, plus it’s a tradition to so a walk of shame before crashing at someone’s house together so we all regret it in the morning”

Monty sighed looking to the stars. He loved his friends, dearly, but at the same time they were only smart enough to get themselves into trouble and not out.

“We can crash at Clarke’s” Octavia offered, helping her brother off the street while trying her best to remain as far away from his vomit as possible.

“NOOOO!” her brother yelled, well more like whined at an insanely high volume. It was so loud that other patrons of the establishment were looking at them.

She could feel secondhand embarrassment burning her cheeks, “Bell, get up we can argue about this away from here”

“No, not gonna stav with the princesss”

Octavia was going to enjoy watching her brother’s pain tomorrow morning, why he didn’t back out from the contest earlier was a stupid idea, especially since he knew how competitive Raven and Murphy were, especially with each other.

She did her best to carry him, but Bellamy was way too heavy even for her to do a fireman carry. Octavia could carry Miller and sometimes Murphy depending if he was willing to stay still, but Bell was ungodly heavy and only had muscle to spare.

Dropping her brother’s shoulders, eliciting a grown from her brother, she elected for dragging him by his legs.

“Octavia he’ll get road rash” Harper called out.

“To bad for him” she gritted out a grunt of effort, her brother was nothing but a dead weight not wanting to move, he had to choose between road rash or being road kill.

They got only two blocks before she had to drop her brother’s legs to catch her breath, this was going to take forever and from the others next to her they were feeling the same. Harper was leaning against the wall with a sleeping Raven slowly crushing her and Monty was stuck between an irritated Miller and an increasingly agitated Murphy, which was a deadly combination when they weren’t drunk.

“God this would be easier if Lincoln or Clarke was here”

“Or Jackson” Miller piped up.

A hand hit her foot, her brother was on his side, eyes glaring up at her the best they could under the bright lights overhead.

“No Clarke” he grunted before he crossed his arms and curled into a ball.

“Are you fucking serious right now Bell”

The man didn’t answer her, not even when she kicked him in the ribs.

“This is ridiculous” she hissed scuffing her foot against the sidewalk.

“Why does the asshole hate our princess anyway” Murphy grumbled, “Isn’t her castle around here somewhere”

Octavia watched the man who was far too drunk to continue arguing with Miller look around, his eyes squinted into the darkness till something made his eyes pop. He flung his arm out almost taking a protesting Monty and Miller with his sharp jagged movements, and pointed at one of the hospitals that overlooked the rest of the city.

The whole medical area lit up the rest of their otherwise normal boring town, no one ever figured out why they were stationed here, but Clarke’s mom chose to start her practice here and from then on their once small spec town started growing into a real city. It was amazing what a couple of decades would do to an area when there was excess money.

Now Ark Medical was the best in the nation for research and second to none with the topnotch doctors.

“There it is” His chipper voice was grating in the quiet night. “What do I win”

“A fist to the face” Octavia deadpanned.

“In all seriousness we could go to Clarke's--”

“Nooo” The whine interrupted Harper but didn’t last long when Octavia stepped on her brother’s stomach.

Harper looked down and shook her head at the siblings before continuing, “Like I was saying, we could crash at her place, granted we don’t destroy anything”

It would be the safest option for all of them, plus Harper knew Clarke had the best hangover remedies at her place and the spare room that the rest of their flats didn’t have.

Octavia nodded to her, “Hope she doesn’t mind us breaking in”

A giggle of metal brought both of their attentions to the mechanic that was drooling on Harper’s shoulder, a bleary eyed Raven yawned as she held up a pair of keys.

“S’all good”


	2. Chapter 2

A nice helping of water had her brother’s eyes shooting open as his body moved to get away from the cold.

“There all better” Murphy dusted his hands off tossing the plastic water bottle back to Monty. “We’re off on adventure”

Harper came up next to Octavia keys safely taken from the once again passed out mechanic on her arm.

“Should we really leave him to walk by himself”

A loud thud and string of curses met their ears. Octavia shrugged, “we need someone to check for cars”

“Octavia” hissed the other woman, but Octavia could see the smile winning over in her features.

She grabbed her brother’s shoulders and tried pulling him up, “You have to work with me Bell, you’re heavy and I can’t drag you up a flight of stairs even if I wanted to”

There was some mumbling and curses as Bellamy’s big form stumbled to balance but at least he sounded awake, for now.

“Where’re we goin” he muttered, spitting out no doubt a bitter and pasty residue.

Octavia exchanged a look with Monty and Harper, the only fairly somber people around her.

Everyone knew how much Clarke and Bellamy hated each other, anyone with a set of eyes or ears could see that, ever since that little accident where Clarke spilled her coffee on her brother those two would not relent nor just get along, but there was almost a mutual respect in their weird dynamic.

Now though, now it was different. She didn’t know when or how or why anything happened but what was originally fun and endearing to watch soon became painful. Octavia would watch her brother become a worse asshole than when he was an undergraduate, his jabs at Clarke became more and more spiteful and truly mean; which only caused Clarke to naturally become defensive, it was...hard.

Octavia hoped to loosen her brother’s lips tonight to see what the hell was going on, but that was thrown out the window as soon as Murphy challenged Raven, and in extension the rest of them, a drinking contest.

She sighed looking up at the sky, Octavia didn’t want to lose one of her closest friends and confidants. Clarke was the reason she met Lincoln, why Raven found Shaw...but she didn’t know how to help and now it has gotten to the point where Bellamy would attack Clarke on sight.

It was half a year in when Clarke just stopped talking to her brother and would just take whatever he dished out, but it was made clear to her on a girls’ night that her brother was no way welcomed in any way, shape, or form in her house or her stables. Hell, Clarke even banished her brother from her medical office, both the put patient and her trauma room.

She couldn’t blame Clarke though, not after these last few months, Octavia just hopped she’d still have a relationship or salvage one with Clarke after she just decided to break their promise.

Octavia took a deep breath, Monty and Harper nodded, she didn’t know the extent of which the other two knew of Clarke’s own banishment from the group as well as Bellamy’s but everyone did notice the receding blonde in the background, like her they didn’t know how to help and feared to make it worse.

“We’re going to Clarke’s”

Bellamy snorted, his mouth opened to say god knows what but Octavia wasn’t going to have it. Not when they were all drunk and tired, not when she was more than half way tempted to ditch them all and just go to Lincoln’s, and she was sure as hell not going to let her brother continue to bash one of her best friends.

“No, you are going to either listen to me or we will leave you here”

She didn’t know what it was but something had her brother’s eyes wide open, maybe it’s because no one had stepped up to him in so long, it could be from the threat of leaving him alone this late and far from home, or maybe it’s because he could hear just how serious she was. It didn’t matter though, as long as he listened.

“All of us” she gestured, “are going to Clarke’s. Even though you are banned from her home I am taking you, putting my friendship on the line for you so get your shit together. I don’t know what the hell has been up your ass and died, but I don’t want to lose Clarke. So”

Octavia did the best to look intimidating while tears threatened to drip from the corner of her eyes, she wanted to curse her weakness but she was human enough to realize that there was a serious possibility of Clarke not wanting her back in her life. They’ve all seen the cruelties her brother spit at her unprovoked and it was starting to take a toll on all of them, most of all the blonde that brought them together.

She shook her head, thinking like that would just jinx the situation. Ignoring the anxious cries of her stomach she held her brother’s gaze,

“You will not talk to Clarke unless it is _pleasant_ nor will you look at her. Better yet, just don’t break anything and keep low”

It wasn’t long till her brother’s growing anger reached the surface, “why, so the princess can walk all over me with her fancy shoes and rich boots. I think not”

A weight settled between them, she could hear Bellamy’s short breaths and Monty’s shifting of weight. The chill in the night air seemed to increase ten fold.

“Then leave”

More than one face gawked at her. It was probably for the best that Murphy was out of hearing range and Raven passed out since neither would be opposed to ripping a new one to her brother but at the same time Octavia was sure her brother wouldn’t bother looking at his own faults without the push from the others.

It hurt to see her brother’s face fall, to see the pain show on his face, the alcohol destroying the mask he’s developed over the years. Maybe it did that to all of them and their messed up little family.

“O” he took a step forward but she put a hand up.

“No, I could be losing a sister because of you even if you _tried_ to act nice. Since you have no desire to I will not stop you from destroying what little connection you have left with Clarke, but you will not jeopardize what I have with Clarke. I can’t do it again, I can’t let Clarke become Atom. Not again”

It was a low blow, but boundaries needed to be set or in this case reenforced.

The anger and pain were still in his face but there was a panic in Bellamy’s face.

“You can’t be serious” he wanted to laugh, but there was that look in her eye that was there when they fought about Lincoln and then again at her decision to halt college and travel for half a year with no warning.

“You’re serious”

His sister didn’t say anything, no words were needed.


	3. Chapter 3

If it wasn’t for Octavia and Raven the rest would have found themselves in the back of squad cars this late, or early, in the morning. The normal bellhop wasn’t there and Samson nor Patrick were not in the room till the bellhop freaked out about a group of drunks invading, the two security guards were confused about a passed out Raven but didn’t hesitate to help carry the woman and Miller up to Clarke’s door.

“Here you go ma’am” Patrick whispered trying not to wake Raven as he put her in Harper’s hands once again. He lifted his hat off to Octavia in farewell followed shortly by Samson.

They must have been tired too, normally they’d flirt with Raven and her (always in good fun), or go on to one of their long arguments about some sort of tech that just came out but everyone had a limit.

“They were nice, though I am concerned how you know them”

Octavia snorted at Monty’s comment, “Typically it’s only Raven or I that can drag Clarke away from her home”

“Can’t say I blame her,” muttered Murphy who was leaning on his side against the door, “look at this place” his hand missed the doorknob completely. The man frowned but tried again but gave up quickly and looked to Harper his hands outstretched grabbing air.

“Keeper of keys” he muttered.

“Dexterity check Murphy”

The drunk male glared at Monty who wisely hid behind the growingly impatient Harper.

“Guys” she pleaded, a nice warm pullout couch was calling her name and the rest be damned “inside first, bicker later”

Monty smiled sheepishly as Murphy just crossed his arms and swayed as he tried to pout.

Harper signed and used her freehand to unlock the solid door, she didn’t visit as much as Octavia or Raven, but she had a feeling that event those two were always just as awestruck as she was when visiting each time.

Murphy whistled, unfortunately very out of tune in his inebriated state, at seeing the inside of Clarke’s apartment, "Fukin' hell, she expanded again". Most of the others had similar reactions, Octavia did note the clenching of her brother’s jaw from the corner of her eye.

She took a deep breath and helped Harper drag Raven in, hopefully Clarke was asleep already. No one wants to mess with a tired Clarke, not even her own mother and that woman was like a shark to blood on most things.

Well, what Clarke called an apartment, anyone else would call it a single floor mansion. Octavia always wondered about Clarke’s neighbors but she’s never seen them and Clarke was always the recluse in her personal life.

The first sight to greet them were the beautify granite, actual granite, counter tops and bamboo floor to the right was a large open area that went all the way to the other part of the building wall, all assortments of games like ping pong and pool greeted them. There was a giant screen stretching far beyond the length of a bus in the corner and it looked _small_ against the walls.

“I know Clarke is becoming a doctor and her mom is a doctor but damn where did she get all this money” Monty’s reverence grew high pitched into an excited yell. Pointing next to the kitchen that Murphy was ogling over was an entire wall of herbs, medical plants, and a whole lot more.

“Harper, Harper! Did you know she was growing weed” Monty was practically jumping like a kid at christmas where he stood. He looked like he wanted to touch the plants but feared his touch would disintegrate them with how he kept pulling back.

Harper laid Raven down putting a trash can near along with a glass of water Murphy brought over, there should be medicine around here somewhere...she could see his smile widened as he disappeared behind the gigantic kitchen isle, quickly he popped back up with a small cutting that looked as if it was only just recently planted.

“Weed”

Harper snorted, “It’s legal”

“I know, I know but this looks like the good stuff. The _God_ tier level, the most mother of nature, the--”

Octavia glared at him, “We get it, fangirl tomorrow. Sleep. Now”

The man nodded and left the plant on the isle shooting longing looks as he made his way towards one of the many couches.

Harper joined Octavia at the counter, “Should I be jealous of a plant”

Octavia smiled but it didn’t reach her eyes. Harper grabbed the other woman’s shoulder, “It’ll be okay, I’ll help if Clarke goes on a rampage first”

Octavia nodded hesitantly, she was grateful Harper was there. It was hard to have a logical voice for someone who typically was the logical voice for their group.

Feeling the need to at least alert Clarke, Octavia bid goodnight and headed down the other part of Clarke’s home which was more secluded, it was one thing both of them needed and understood about each other. Time alone was important.

But getting stuck in your head could be very detrimental to oneself.

When she got to Clarke’s room she found a note on top of the blonde’s laptop, in that ever universal horrid writing of a doctor Clarke’s not read,

“Octavia/Raven to whomever breaks into my room first, I will be gone for at least a day, don’t eat my brownies”

The sharp loopy signature at the bottom looked more rushed, normally it was the only distinct writing Clarke could do.

Octavia released a breath she didn’t know was held trapped in her lungs. It would be possible for her to get her brother out before Clarke came home...possibly.

The note was concerning though, normally Clakrke would at least let her or Raven know something was up. Too tired to think she rummaged through the extra door of clothes that Clarke kept for the rare occurence of guests.

When she got back to the room she could only seep Harper awake, the woman bobbed her head up in greeting as she took some painkiller.

Octavia tapped the kitchen isle and Harper passed two more pills and her glass of water, they’d probably the only two functioning tomorrow.

“So how’s Clarke, besides angry from being woken”

Octavia shrugged, “Don’t know she isn’t here, left a note. She was gone for today, it seems like she might not know when she’ll be back. Most likely in a day or two...we missed a landmine from going off”

Harper nodded, “Yeah, hope everything is okay though. She works way to much and I know she’s having a hard time with her mother right now--”

“When isn’t she having a hard time with that piece of work human” Octavia huffed.

“ _And_ I know she hasn’t felt comfortable around us since…”

“Since Bellamy has started acting-acting like a--I don’t know what the hell to call it but he won’t talk to me about it and now Clarke is far more distant than when her father died”

Harper nodded, she wasn’t close to the woman, hell it was when the only people to know Clarke were Murphy, Raven, and Octavia. The rest of their rag tag group was added later when Clarke had them all over to one of her country houses.

Those were some of her best memories before life truly hit them, some left while others disappeared into memories.

Rubbing her face, Harper got up, “We can’t do anything else tonight”

Octavia nodded, “Thanks”

Harper hugged her before trailing off to rip the covers Monty was hogging for some warm that would be gone no doubt later when Monty would steal them back in his sleep.

Octavia locked the door and the large doggy door, Clarke always had a way with dogs. It was like they knew every little thing Clarke wanted or needed, Octavia has seen wild dogs bow to the woman and act as if she just gave them the biggest piece of steak ever; but for some reason she never got one even though Clarke had the door modified. She always claimed she was to busy to keep one which was weird because Clarke had at least _one_ maid who kept her room in order and her snakes fed when she had insanely long surgeries.


	4. Chapter 4

Sharp barking filled her ears as Octavia shot up hissing and heart threatening to break from her chest. She felt like she was going to have a heart attack.

Stretching did little to ease the painful thumping of blood in her head, with a grown she crawled towards the edge,

“4:20 A.M....nice, Clarke--except fucking not! Who the hell wakes up this earl--”

A pillow hit her upside the head before jumping off into the window.

“Turn that evil contraption off before I throw it out the goddamn window” Raven hissed next to her with a glare that would have any animate object spontaneously combust on Raven’s pure hatred alone.

Octavia pressed the head of the dog clock, Clarke really was like a crazy cat lady but with their K9 counterparts, an electrical ‘ruff ruff’ rang through the room before the dog’s head went down as if pretending to sleep.

She could have sworn she heard Raven mutters something about insane doctors and nocturnal bastards as the woman spooned the ridiculously large pillows Clarke liked to keep in her room.

Octavia really wanted to go back to bed, but Clarke was a heavy ass sleeper and her room was designed to force her to wake up, she had a whole ass routine that was set in place. She knew for a fact after the first time she and Raven stayed here, and Clarke had forgotten to turn them off, that there were still three other alarms set to go off within the hour if she didn’t get up now to shut them off. It didn’t help that Clarke changes their position every once in a while.

A bone deep grown escaped her lips as she got up, tossing the covers back onto Raven, her head felt like it was going to break like a goddamn mellon with to many rubber bands. Note to self, eat before hard liquor.

Pillaging around through Clarke’s bathroom yielded aspirin, Octavia greedily took some as she promised herself to thank Harper later for taking some before bed. Raven was already back asleep when she trudged over to Clarke’s bed, waking her would be a nightmare but the mechanic would thank her later and help corral people.

“Raven” she whispered, gently shaking the woman’s shoulder. Nothing, she was already dead as a doornail.

“Raven” This time a bit harder. When that didn’t work she hit the woman in the stomach and took a step back waiting for a fist to fly.

The mechanic growled arm reared up in promise of a hell for waking her again.

“The fuck you want, O? Got back to bed or get out before I acquaint your mug with--”

Octavia sighed grabbing the woman’s hand and slapping the aspirin between their palms.

“Take your damn painkillers and go back to sleep before you become an abomination”

They really needed to move their drinking nights to Saturdays, that way at least they could have had a decent eight hours of sleep instead of half that. Well, that and the fact that they’d have more time to drink the same amount in more time, Octavia was frankly surprised she wasn’t vomiting right now.

Looks like her tolerance increased, or maybe she was just an alcoholic now.

Raven wordlessly slapped her hand to her mouth with a painful sound but she didn’t seem to mind as she swallowed the pills dry, ignoring Octavia’s cringe the mechanic patted her friend on the stomach before snuggling back into the Egyptian cotton sheets and smooth faux fur pillows.

Raven’s quiet snores quickly filled the area, god was she jealous of the mechanic’s ability to go to sleep in any place. Sighing Octavia accepted her fate to look for the other clocks.

The living room was quiet save for the chattering of poor Harper’s teeth, Monty looked very happy cocooned on the pull out but Harper was curled around herself the bare tip of the blanket covering her eyes.

Octavia pulled the outermost quilt from the man and was about to put it on Harper when she found the other woman looking at her tiredly. Harper shrugged and sat up, eyes bleary with sleep or the lack thereof.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you”

Harper shook her head with a quiet laugh, “It’s fine, I woke up frozen half an hour before Clarke’s alarm went off. Gotta say though, Clarke likes it far colder than any human should”

Octavia groaned in sympathy, it’s one reason why she and Raven took Clarke’s bed it was the warmest place in the house. Unfortunately, Octavia can feel it in her bones that no one was going to be a happy camper when the sun will eventually peakes out into the sky.

Taking the only source of warmth Harper got up, moaning as her stiff joints popped as she wrapped the quilt around her shoulders, “Breakfast? It’ll help your stomach” she questioned.

Octavia was really grateful for the pain meds before she went to sleep. “Yeah, you don’t seem queasy in the slightest”

Harper only grinned at her, “I know restraint”

Octavia conceded that point, every one of their friends had a competitive streak at least a mile long on a good day, but few of them were actually good at staying level headed in situations when they were riled up. Harper, Monty, and Miller were some of the best though Miller often gets set off by Murphy but who doesn’t with the cockroach. Then there was Clarke, she either had the patients of a saint or was the devil herself.

She still had the scars to prove the wild nights of drinking, fun, and fireworks.

“Tea” Harper brought two steaming cups over bringing Octavia out of her thoughts and giving warmth to her frozen dactyls.

“Thanks, find any of the clocks?”

Harper pointed to the window that looked over the beautiful hills and forest, with a similar theme a clock hung on the side of the wall almost blending in with the frames of Clarke’s paintings. Little wolf designs made up the hour hand while sheep made up the minute, it was beautifully hand crafted, if memory served correct it was one Lincoln made for Clarke several christmases ago.

Maybe that’s how the two bonded so fast, both were in love with the arts and helping people but they also had a really intense and almost obsessive love for dogs.

It took less than a second to step over Bellamy and Miller, who were crashed out on a second pull out, to turn the alarm off.

One down two to go.

“I think there was one in the snake room” Harper offered her warm tea in hand, “Warning, Murphy is sleeping in there”

Octavia had half a mind to leave that one go but decided against it, her patience was already short by nature, no need to add more kindling after Raven if she could help it.

The snake room was amazing in the morning lights, it’s where Clarke would often go to paint if her wall window of the forest wasn’t offering her any imaginative pointers. It was probably the second largest room if you don’t count the gym and Clarke’s living room.

Octavia didn’t know how the hell Murphy felt comfortable to sleep in there because even with all the beauty of an indoor rainforest most of the animals in there weren’t the run of the mill balls, berms, or creties that Clarke introduced her to. Though when she was here last month Clarke had acquired two females from a reptile show in Europe.

Petri (after lab equipment) and Thermite (because everyone knew Clarke was a little pea in a pyro pod with Murphy). Those two were the least dangerous creatures here.

Opening the door Octavia heard the vacuum of the room break, there was sure to be a notification of her opening the door. Nothing in the room makes it in or out without the movement being detected, be it the window, the AC vents, or the door.

As much as she thought snakes were cool, along with the bioactive habitat displays and plants hanging from the walls, the sheer amount of venomous species unnerved her. If just one escaped its cage (be it in the room or some how out) and someone stepped in without seeing the snake…

She shook of the goosebumps crawling up her back, the knowledge of the low likelihood of that scenario never seemed to leave her mind. Even when Octavia knew the measures Clarke went to and the specialists who tend to Clarke’s stock half the time she never felt completely safe; Clarke even had a visual journal with all the details of each individual serpent housed in the room with the recommended actions if bit, there was even her antivenom and venom wall that supplied many research projects and just life saving material.

This one room alone probably net Clarke and her mother half a million dollars a year at _least_.

And that was with just the _snakes_ in the room.

Stepping around the aquarium that greeted every time someone entered, that was labeled irukandji, she was met with Murphy curled under a desk; a basking light filed the small area giving out a nice heat compared to the rest of the frozen house. Murphy was also sleeping on a dog bed by the looks of it, making for a very interesting image almost comical until she noticed a giant lizard sleeping curled up next to him.

“Murphy” she hissed, she hasn’t seen that thing before and wants nothing to do with a lizard easily over half her size. Much less one of Clarke’s critters, for all she knew it escaped one of the enclosures and sported a venom to kill a thousand elephants; and while normally that would be an exaggeration for most others that wasn’t the case for Clarke, anything in this room could kill you if it really wanted to.

The _thing_ opened an eye and stared at her before a gust of air was shot out its nostrils. It curled up once again as if Octavia was nothing to the five foot scaled beast.

“Murphy”

The man muttered something turning over so he could snuggle closer to the heat lamp, hugging the lizard like a teddy bear. She watched its tongue sticking out and prod along Murphy’s face.

The man rubbed his nose but didn’t wake, the lizard kept licking him, maybe it liked the taste of alcohol. The lizard wasn’t as sleepy anymore instead it was trying to crawl on top of the man.

“Murphy!” she kicked his boot.

“Fuck! Don’t yell, I’m up okay. I’m up” The man groaned squinted and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. It would have been funny to see him reacting but the last unfortunate soul was one of the caretakers getting arrogant with an Eastern diamondback, yeah...lunch at Clarke’s was eventful that day and left a good amount of fear for the room that housed some of the world’s deadliest creatures. 

She shivered thinking of how the man screamed in her arms as she applied the antivenom and Raven called an ambulance, Clarke had to rangle the snake back into its cage before she could help the man. Octavia could remember all the close calls Clarke missed with the eight foot snake.

“Octavia what the hell are you doing here, what time is it?”

Octavia climbed up on the desk eager to get away from the new addition to Clarke’s collection and to get to another clock, it couldn’t be venomous right? Clarke would never let something lethal just walk around her apartment, and Octavia couldn’t see any broken glass or open lids from the higher vantage point.

Carefully she partially lifted the aluminum cutting of a wolf howling at the moon that took place as the clock’s face, she was able to slip her hand under and turn it off. When she turned there was a glint, showing her one of the snake hooks, maybe she could nedge the thing away from Murphy.

“Octavia wha--ahhHH!”

A loud thud hit under her feet shaking the desk, she saw Murphy’s body bolt out from under her the lamp and lizard left spinning in his wake.

“What the hell is that--argh!” Murphy’s outrage turned green quickly, searching desperately he made his way to one of the sinks before emptying whatever made up the contents of his stomach. He puke hitting the metal sink was the loudest noise so far in the early hours, he puked till he had nothing left and turned on the foset, cleaning his mouth before greedily siphoning in water.

Octavia watched at the lizard ambled its way over leisurely, without hesitance it started to try and climb Murphy like a tree, she doubt Murphy could feel the claws after how much he drank last night.

“Murphy”

“After pain meds Octavia, if you can’t wait, get someone not hungover” he muttered. He was practically halfway in the sinks by now with his head under the water. She could see the news now: dumbass drown in sink with bigass lizard doing a climb to push him under.

“That’s not me you idiot”

The man whipped his head around, hissing at the sharp movement and doing his best not to lose the liquid he was able to to put away, he squinted in the light that was just creeping in through the windows.

He followed her finger towards his pants,the black and white lizard was practically on his back now, whatever color made its way into Murphy’s face left quickly.

“Get it off” He said in an unusually quiet voice.

Octavia stared at the thing and shook her head, “Nope, I’m not familiar with exotic lizards”

“Get it off please” She’s never seen Murphy freeze so bad before, nor has she heard him apologise to her of all people, but if she was honest he was dealing with the situation a lot better than she ever would. If she woke up next to that thing it would have been thrown into the air and out the window without a second thought. Snakes she could do, but giant lizards that could eat her fingers were out of her paygrade.

She shook her head. 

Murphy took a step forward watching to see how the lizard reacted, to his great relief it was just trying to get into his jacket’s hood.

“Octavia” he took another step forward and she found herself getting off the table ready to bolt.

“No”

“Yes”

“No, it’s already touching you, so you take it off”

“I don’t want to get bit” Murphy grunted out tripping to the front door preventing her from leaving.

“Well neither do I, just shake it off or something” 

“Clarke would kill us if we hurt any of the animals in here, she’s always been a tree hugger”

Octavia sighed in exhaustion, she didn’t have the energy for this, “Well she won’t have to if that thing kills us”

Murphy’s face seemed to fall the more he looked around the room. Eyes practically bugging out of his head when he saw the inland taipan pair in the back corner.

“You don’t know what this is, don’t you and Raven hang out here all the time” he asked, his brave facade completely dropped. It’s not like he didn’t spend every wednesday here with Clarke and sometimes Raven but he’s never gone into Clarke’s animal room, and now he had proof for a good reason never to again.

“No, that thing is new” Octavia rummaged around the room keeping one eye on Murphy at all times, well more like the thing attached to Murphy. It took a minute but she found the animal directory, bless Clarke’s heart for being so organized to such a degree. While there were dozens if not hundreds of pages of snakes, arachnids, and other creatures there were few in the lizards.

“Do something” he whined. Octavia glared at the man before turning her attention back at the papers before her.

It was definitely not a Gecko, it looked like an iguana...somewhat. Maybe it belonged in the arboreal section, given how well it climbed Murphy, but these notes weren’t anywhere detailed as the snakes.

“Octavia”

“Shut up and let me read”

Her fingers skimmed over the headings various science jargon littered the page, the shape was similar to the savannah monitor that her finger was resting on.

It wasn’t a baby komodo, that was easy enough to tell, heaven forbid the Griffin Foundation Rescue and Research organization obtained a two hundred pound lizard with deadly spit.

“Octavia” Murphy’s voice jumped an octave, “It’s still climbing”

“Than push it off”

She ignored the disgruntled whine from the man.

It wasn’t a gihla monster or Mexican beaded lizard, of which Clarke only has a dead specimen of the first somewhere apparently in closet fifteen.

She turned the next page but there was no other mug shot or data to go off of, going back to Petri and Thermite yielded nothing. Well crap they still didn’t know what this thing was.

“It’s probably fine” she decided before turning to the man who still looked like he needed to puke his guts out for the fifth time. She was amazed he was standing but adrenalin would do that to a person.

“The hell does that mean” Murphy demanded.

She shrugged putting on some disposable gloves, she’d have to grab behind the neck and on the body toward the hind legs. It’s tail looked like that of an iguana and the last time she got close to the one Clarke was holding had her holding her hand for a long time after. If she timed this right she could, hopefully, get the head of the lizard away from Murphy’s head and the tail away from her.

A throat cleared itself,

“What the hell are you two doing” 

Neither had noticed Raven open the door earlier to watch them.

“Get it off, get it off, get it off”

While Raven would normally enjoy making Murphy uncomfortable his yelling was doing little to ease her head ache. She shook her head, looking up she saw Octavia steady her gaze on the lizard preparing as if she was about to attack.

“It’s Tofu, calm down the both of you”

Murphy was still shifting back and forth, trying to find the right angle to push the head of the giant lizard down without getting bitten, but no matter where he came from Tofu would just twist and open its mouth again.

“That’s not food Raven, that’s a lizard”

Snorting Raven brought out her phone and scrolled through.

“Sure, take your time while this monster eats me alive Reyes” Murphy hissed as claws scraped across the back of his neck

“Shut up Murphy” She exchanged her phone for Octavia’s gloves.

Like plucking an apple, Raven unstuck Tofu’s claws and carried the lizard to its indore enclosure in the back. She tossed in some hard boiled eggs from the fridge along with veggies and signed off on a _really_ early breakfast for the lizard.

When Raven got back she was greeted with Murphy vomiting into the sink and Octavia dangling her feet off the counter next to him with a washcloth in her hands.

“I’m too hung over for this, same with you idiots”

Raven held up a hand at the two who looked ready to bite her head off, “I was woken up by the sun that shines _perfectly_ into your eyes so I have decided to grace hell with my presence, also Harper wanted me to get you for breakfast and I turned off the clock in Clarke’s art room”

Murphy held up a shaky thumbs up but never pulled his head out of the sink completely, his towel helper nodded and gave Raven her phone back.

“So Tofu” Octavia offered as they locked up the snake room and walked towards the amazing smell of pancakes.

Raven nodded, “Yeah, poor thing was rescued from an apartment fire, owner was the one that lit up the place”

“Ouch” Though neither of the women knew if it was from his hangover or the treatment of the animal, maybe it was both.

“Yeah, but Clarke and her team take care of them. Now Tofu is the play mate to Peaches and Cream”

Murphy stopped forcing Raven and Octavia to break go around.

“There are more of those demons! Wait who gives such a bad name”

“Clarke” Raven and Octavia chorased.

The mechanic laughed out a sigh, “Out of all the creatures Clarke deals with these things are what freak you two out? Really”

“They’re giant _lizards_ , they shouldn't be that big. Much less be able to climb me if they’re that size” Murphy hissed, squinting his eyes against the bright white walls.

“Tofu was hungry” Raven defended, she took a liking to the monitors that would come to Clarke’s care.

“Yeah well Tofu can go cook himself”

“AHH!!”

All three set of at a dead sprint to the sound of Harper yelling.

Octavia was the first to round the corner and saw Harper with a kitchen knife in her hands.

“What’s--” she never got to finish her sentence when something big hit the door.

“O! Stay back” Bellamy had one of Clarke’s decorative swords in his hand. He stood in front of the door with Miller at his side, his own knives held in each hand.

Octavia didn’t wait for Raven and Murphy to ask questions she bolted and slid over the kitchen isle taking her own set of knives from a drawer.

Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Raven reach into a closet or crawl space, digging around.

“Murphy, heads up” 

She watched stunned as Raven tossed a rifle at the man before pulling out a shotgun herself.

Raven pumped her firearm, taking guard with Murphy.

The sound of a heavy body hit the door and the walls shook raining down dust as the door screeched in protest against the invader.

A snarling set of snapping jaws were heard before an ear piercing scream shattered their eardrums.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone clenched their hands over their ears automatically at the hair raising call.

“What the hell is that thing” Bellamy heard Monty yell, or try to over the shrieking of  _ whatever  _ was making the noise. The man had taken Harper’s side, a steak knife was gripped in his hand, his knuckles whiter than the man’s face and shaking harder than a leaf in a hurricane.

“Better question” Miller chimed in, his arms shaking despite his calm voice soothing the air, “Why the hell don’t I get a gun?”

Murphy laughed behind him but Bellamy’s warning glare was enough to keep Murphy from goading on Miller. Right now they had more pressing issues than their useless squabbling and to make matters worse, Bellamy didn’t know what the hell to do.

He chanced a glance at Octavia, she was on the other side of Harper with nothing more than a knife as well. Bellamy looked around, there was nothing better than the other swords that hung on the wall but they were all on the wall that the door was installed in.

Anxiety started to sink into the lower portions of his stomach, he had to protect his friends, he had to protect O from this thing.

A loud crack reverberated through the room, whatever the hell was on the other side had forgone the door and went for the door-frame.

But just what the hell was he supposed to do against the beast on the other side. It wasn’t a human, wasn’t something that could be easily scared away with knives or guns.

“What do we do” Harper yelped at the sound of something sturdy shattering on the other side of the door.

“Wait for reinforcements” Raven stated almost lazily, as if she’s dealt with this a thousand times already. It rubbed Bellamy wrong for some reason, while normally he would be thankful for Raven keeping a solid head in rough situations, it was eerie just how reserved she was. It didn’t make him feel better that Murphy had calmed down and almost looked bored out of his mind.

“What reinforcements” Miller asked.

But Bellamy didn’t notice the two arguing, instead he could only focus on the absurdity of the situation.

And just why the hell does she and Murphy know where Clarke keeps guns,  _ why  _ did the princess have guns in the first place, and the hidden gun compartments? Bellamy was so lost in his head that he didn’t realize it till everything was completely quiet.

There was a moment of complete stillness, no noise or movement, there was no breath from anyone.

Then a shift in the air had all Bellamy’s hair stand on end. It was the feeling you get when ever you just knew something horrible was going to happen.

Another blood curdling scream tore through the air.

Bellamy has never heard anything like that, the scream was a mix of a dog dying and a lion’s snarl. It was otherworldly, unnatural. Not human.

It’s what he decided death sounded like if it ever took a physical form.

Whatever was on the other side of the door started again with a new vigor that had him quaking so bad that the sword in his hand was shaking along with him in every movement.

The heavy pounding of the frame stopped, leaving only the ragged panting of the beast to be heard. 

The thing was massive. He felt like one of the little pigs facing down the big bad wolf.

When the beast didn’t do much else but pant and sniff for a few minutes, Bellamy let himself hope. Maybe it was exhausted to the point of leaving them alone.

Bellamy knew wishful thinking would only give Karma a chance to prove them wrong.

The golden headed griffin doorknob, which frankly was to on the nose for the family name for his taste, jiggled slowly.

It was like a horror film, they all stared in as traction seemed to take over and the griffin's head turned, achingly slow and squeaky till the doorknob was almost parallel with the floor. Bellamy thought his heart fell out of his chest when the doorknob caught, maybe if he wasn’t afraid for his life he would have noticed just how many locks, and the vast different types, were on the door.

A low snarl was head before the thing tried swiveling and jiggling the knob some more, the little patience from the beast was gone and it roared again slamming into the door to pick up where it stopped thrashing; but this time there was muffled yelling mingling with the ear bleeding screams of the damned, Bellamy hoped it wasn’t another one

He noticed it first when the scrape of claws stopped for a split second. At first he thought the popping was his imagination, but then it happened again. And again.

The other noise was finally coming through, this time the distinct sounds were human.

A pop. And then another. And some more again.

The unwanted assailant wailed in what must have been pain, anger, or both but the almost sorrowful cry was quickly silenced with another loud pop.

An almost hollow thud shook the wall and Bellamy have sworn the floor under him were shaking just as much, he heard whatever it was slide slowly down on the other side.

The light thud of boots could be heard tracking back and forth, “Damn, good thing we ran then. Man what an ugly bastard” a voice traveled through the door. 

A sharp rap of knuckles hit the door and the box near it buzzed. Raven propped the shotgun onto her shoulder and walked over pressing the button on this side.

“That you Samson” she spoke into the receiver.

“Yes ma’am, we got here as soon as we saw the text. The bear has been exterminated, please keep your friends inside as we check the rest of the floor, we don’t want anymore...bears to go unnoticed”

“Bears don’t try to open fucking doors like a human, not with  _ that  _ kind of dexterity” hissed Miller into Bellamy’s ear. He couldn’t do anything but agree, the level of intelligence to not only open a door but to figure out how to use one was reserved for rodents and primates generally.

And the sounds the creature made…

No matter how hard he shuddered, Bellamy couldn’t get the hairs on his arm to settle nor could he get the ghost screams of the beast out of his head.

“Thank you Samson, please keep me updated”

“Whoa, whoa hold on” Miller pushed Raven out of the way jamming his own finger on the button, “this is police officer Nathan Miller, move the creature and I will assist with the situation”

There was something going on and Miller had no idea up, but these guys were acting way to casual for a fuckin’  _ bear  _ attack.

There was a second of pause, before a new voice took over. “This is Patric, the two of us will not be able to move the bear”

Miller frowned, “Surly two of you can pull while we push the door” 

He didn’t like the nonchalant approach, besides his gut was telling him something was off, and you always,  _ always _ , trust your gut.

There was another pause and Bellamy came up beside him.

Something wasn’t adding up right, those two might be security, but from the little he remembered Bellamy thought the two men looked more like special forces. He also noted how  _ convenient _ it was that Clarke’s door camera wasn’t on or working.

“Sorry officer Miller, but I will not expose my partner nor myself to possible rabies. What you don’t see on the other side of this door is a  _ bear _ , a very big one with a frothy mouth, it’s purely a safety precaution. It shouldn’t take more than an hour or two tops, Clarke has plenty of things to keep occupied with and her food stores are well stocked. We will work as fast as we can”

The squelching of boots on liquid that slipped through indicating the end of the conversation.

Miller pressed the button again repeatedly so he could be heard, “Hey, I’m not done”

But it was all in vain, neither Patric nor Samson came back to the call box, no matter how nice Miller called.

So they all sat around the living room eating nachos and watching some documentary series on European mythology. No one said anything, nor did they listen to the show, instead they were all trying to figure out what happened.

No one said anything when Raven turned up the sound, drowning out the noise of a large carcass getting dragged away.

It was an hour and a half later when Raven’s phone buzzed, making most of them jump from her stupid velociraptor ring tone, the whispered ‘clever girl’ did nothing to ease their shot nerves.

“We can go now” was the only thing she said.

It was a surreal but no one questioned the woman, instead they packed up what little they brought with them and cleaned their messes. Murphy trotted over taking the guns to stow back away.

Bellamy caught her eye but the woman didn’t look guilty, curious, or remotely frightened from their ordeal. He needed to find out why, but when he made his way over she kept the same old bored look on her features.

“So” Bellamy couldn’t help but cringe internally, it wasn’t the best starter to any conversation. “The...bear”

Was it him or did Raven have a small splash of defensiveness in her eyes?

The woman nodded taking another bite of cheese and chips, “Yeah, we get them often”

He raised a brow, “In the building”

“Sometimes” She looked hesitant to continue, “I should check to see if it was a Grizzly or a Black bear...there’s a forest right out the back of the building. Surprised the lan hasn’t been developed yet”

Bellamy continued to look at her, he knew she was deflecting, she knew he knew that she was deflecting.

“And the guns” he asked. Watching Raven lick the last of the cheese off before setting the plate in the sink.

“Protection” It was the only response she offered, she was hiding something, and Bellamy knew Murphy was in on it be it guilt by association or because it was Murphy and he was always up to something that gets into everyone’s skin.

“That gets left in a hidden compartment”

“Seems like you never left the North”

Bellamy frowned, “Raven what was that thing”

“A bear”

“Bullshit!” his anger was starting to rise and his pounding headache mixed with falling adrenaline was doing nothing to combat his own combativeness.

“Leave it alone Bellamy, Clarke and her mother have many important and valuable things here--”

“Of course they do, they’re filthy rich”

Raven ignored his barb, not wanting to keep anyone else here longer than she had to nor did she want to get into  _ that  _ argument with Bellamy. She shrugged, 

“Not Clarke’s first intruder, lots of people hate the rich” her stink eye at him wasn’t subtle. Not at all.

She may not fall for Bellamy’s barbs as easily as Clarke would, or did, but that didn’t stop her from glaring at the man. He needed to know that she would be on Clarkes side in this.

“Subtlety isn’t a good look on you Reyes” he grit out.

“Nor is asshole good on yours Blake, pack up we’re leaving”

He wanted to argue more but Raven didn’t let him, instead she half pulled half dragged him out the door into the fading fumes of bleach and who knows what else.

Murphy was the last to leave with a box of cookies under his arms. Raven glared at him.

“What, you know she won’t be eating these. Cookie”

His grin morphed into a smirk and the mechanic’s lips quirked up as she snatched his little offering.

The two walked side by side, pushing past the others gawking at the door and walls, they could both feel Bellamy’s gaze on their backs.

“That’s going to be a problem” Murphy whispered into her ear, he placed another cookie into her outstretched hand.

Raven looked back but Bellamy was already herding the rest of their little family towards them. It didn’t go unbeknownst to her that Patric and Samson covered parts of the wall where the reinforced steel no doubt stood. A nice strong skeleton to a fragile skin that littered the floor all around them, she’d have to do some damage control with her friends if they start asking around. Hopefully she could convince them that it was just a bear and they were just that hung over, maybe Patric could get his hands on a dead bear.

“Tell me about it”


	6. Chapter 6

Octavia was starting to get worried, this wasn’t like Clarke. Sure the blonde was a recluse even before her brother becoming an unbearable asshole, but Clarke hasn’t even texted or called, nor did Clarke storm her place to yell about her stealing all the brownies when Raven and her went back to Clarke’s apartment.

It’s been three weeks.

There was no hide or hair of the blonde doctor.

Worse Raven and Murphy were dodging questions just as much as Bellamy was refusing to talk about his problems with Clarke.

The clink of ice hitting her glass brought her back to the present, their little family was back together again drinking, with Clarke absent. Again.

Across the table Harper and Murphy were singing along to who knows what pop song now, everyone was enjoying their time tonight and she didn’t want to bring up their Clarke shaped hole missing.

Maybe she could get Lincoln involved and force a family talk session because those always worked, kind of; Lincoln was practically Clarke’s brother and he was officially Clarke’s bodyguard…but then again he might be with Clarke.

“I can hear your poor brain starting to fry from over thinking”

Raven sat down next to her, seemingly bored of the game of darts she was sharing with other patrons in the bar. The mechanic nudged her shoulder with her own, a content smile on her face.

“Don’t worry, Clarke will come back soon. She always does when she leaves” Raven slid some nacho fries over, the normally greasy and heart killing food didn’t seem appetizing to her but Raven gulped them down with gusto.

“It’s been weeks Raven” Octavia couldn’t help the cringe when Raven added whip cream to the nachos. 

“It isn’t the first time Clarke had jobs that lasted for weeks on end” It was another deflection. Catching her eye, Octavia looked at the woman, Raven looked relaxed but there was a strain in her eyes that wasn’t there before.

“She still communicates though” Octavia persisted, “even when she was gone to that Ebola outbreak in the Congo. Remember she sent a pigeon, a fucking pigeon to tell you happy birthday”

Raven snorted at the memory and soon Octavia found herself following suit with a bout of laughter. 

It was one of everyone's favorite memories, they were all at the Blakes’ enjoying a late night drink, for once not planning on getting smashed until the next day for Raven’s party when something ran into the window startling everyone. It was Murphy who went out swearing up a storm, his head bobbing in and out of their sights, sever loud crashes later he came back with a very confused little pigeon in his hands with a little piece of paper tied to its leg.

It was one hell of a shock to get a birthday note that way, but it was one of the best; and Octavia knew Raven still has the note hanging up in her room.

Octavia heaved a sigh from the short lived amusement,

“Where is she Raven”

Her friend’s smile tightened but it looked more and more like a grimace.

“ _ I don’t know _ ”

Oh.

The realization that if Raven didn’t know what was going on then Clarke really was dark to the world. Octavia felt a shiver spike down her back tingling like the first strong winds of winter.

The uneasy feeling didn’t diminished, not at the end of the night and not for many more nights to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies to any weird spacing I'm using google docs because my last laptop died on me out of nowhere.


	7. Chapter 7

He sighed with a stretch that popped his deepest aches away, god that felt good. The crisp cool air did wonders against his warm skin, his content sigh frosting in front of him. Winter will soon be here. 

Bellamy enjoyed tonight, no one got overly drunk which was a new record and the new local beers were promising for the upcoming festival, he wasn’t lying to Shaw when he told the man he might place this year.

It was a perfect night or almost one, he watched Octavia out of the corner of his eye half the time in the bar. They all decided to go their separate ways for tonight, Monty and Harper were due to some expo tomorrow so they left early and Miller had plans. Once it was just him with his sister and the terrible twos it almost became unbearable though. Murphy for once wasn’t doing anything to antagonize anyone, instead he was nose deep in his phone which although not unusual it was peculiar that he wasn’t trying to start anything.

Raven on the other hand...he had seen her at the bar with Octavia, chatting away with Shaw who in all intents and purposes was head over heels with the woman. He didn’t notice it at first but there was a strain in Octavia’s figure one that seemed to seem into Raven, something unpleasant had to pass between them.

He didn’t say anything and not one of them volunteered or suggested going to Clarke’s place, even if it was just the four of them. Not after the... _ bear _ . Bellamy shuddered, he would still get goosebumps when he thought of the wild encounter; he didn’t think it was a bear and neither did Miller when the man confided in him days later. It was too real and yet at the same time he found himself scouring every wild animal citing in the city he could find, every piece of myth that littered the texts and every cryptid he’s ever come across in texts.

Nothing.

Not even the pictures that those security guards sent to Raven quelled the feeling of horror that would sometimes skirt under his skin. Sometimes he would dream of the creature, but it would always be claws and teeth, no solid form graced itself in his nightmares which was the worst of it all. He didn’t know what it was and he hoped he never got the chance to find out.

It didn’t help that he could still hear the beast’s calls in the dead of night, as if there were more of those things prowling in the dark, but every time he woke with his heart tumbling around in his chest the night was still quiet. His only friend was the waning moon and his arm hair standing up on end. Maybe he would never forget the calls he heard that fateful night.

The day he and Octavia got back from Clarke’s he swore to interrogate the blonde about it just as much as he needed to confront her about…

Bellamy shook his head, no need to make an amazing and wonderful evening turn sour for no reason. He would keep quiet for now and wait for another secret from the blonde to come stumbling into the light. It didn’t seem like her, but that video, it was real without a doubt.

Yet the princess was still off the radar, it would seem Clarke had more and more secrets.

Bellamy’s jaw aches in pain as he released his practically wired jaw, he was too oblivious to feel his clenched jaw threatening to stay shut forever.

He didn’t want to think of the blonde demon, the liar, the killer. He didn’t want to think of how  _ she  _ could make Octavia smile in the darkest moments of their times when  _ she _ …

It was the second time he had to catch himself, shaking the thoughts away had him stumbling, thank god he wasn’t piss poor drunk this time. He needed to make sure they got home fine and not mugged. Or hunted.

Looking behind him, he noticed Octavia was stuck in her own head just as much as he was, but he was a coward and was afraid of bringing up Clarke or what happened. He’s seen how upset Octavia has been and he could never forgive himself if he made her feel worse.

His sister continued to frown, distress showing easily on her features, and followed him till she ran into his back, It wasn’t the first time he noticed she’d done that, but he didn’t know what to tell her, afraid of what would happen if he told her what he found out about Clarke…he couldn’t do that to Octavia. Not after they were finally in a place where they were together and happy without money or the lack there of threatening to throw them out of the bare necessities of life.

“You okay O” he asked, noticing her scrunched features wrinkle as she refocused on the world around her. Maybe they could splurge a little bit and get the group to go for pancakes at the waffle house down their street.

Octavia started, she must have been too lost in her head. She blinked at him, face settling for a slight frown.

“Yeah--” Her voice was cut off by a loud crash as trash cans fell over, rolling towards them.

“The hell was that” Octavia hissed at him instinctively putting her arms up, they shared a look, it seems he wasn’t the only one with lasting impressions of the encounter at Clarke’s.

Another reverberating sound of metal screeching against metal filled the still night air between them..

“I don’t--” Bellamy replied, moving himself between Octavia and the alleyway. He didn’t know what they were going to find but if he needed to he could provide the few seconds for Octavia to escape. 

Looking down the alley led their eyes to a lid of another trash can that crashed down startling them both. They watched it roll past them, like a metal tumbleweed, till it wobbled to a stand still behind them.

He glanced over at Octavia and shrugged, “Guess we’ll die” 

It was a bad joke given the possible outcome, but he was still a bit buzzed.

Octavia jabed him with her elbow, “Don’t joke about that, knowing you’re luck that will be how we end up”

Rubbing his side he gave off a low laugh,“Ouch, never have I been offended by something that I wholeheartedly agree with O”

He chuckled at Octavia’s aggravated growl, everyone and their dog knew just how bad his luck could go within five minutes. One time he broke his ankle slipping on an orange peel, another time he got his arm stuck in a vending machine (in his own defense it ate his five, he was going to get those chips). 

Bellamy snorted, it was amazing just how bizarre he could hurt himself without even asking, worse his friends had half of it on video, so even though he’s gone two months without any real hiccups there was always the past to look to for amusement.

Time to see how irony would play him today.

Ignoring Octavia’s protests he entered into the alleyway between the buildings, it was like being fenced in with an unknown guest and a million unflushed stalls. Besides it wouldn’t have been the first time he’d run into a drunkard or druggy looking for their next fix, all you had to do was give them something to eat and they’d leave you alone, most of the time anyway.

Bellamy’s musings were disturbed by a shadow running in front of him, he watched the thing practically diving behind a shoulder high dumpster.

“What is it” he heard Octavia call. “Bell?”

Slowly he slunk forward, half ready to run back to Octavia if the situation called for it, but another feeling of curiosity dragged him forward. The edge of the container came closer and closer, Bellamy could feel his heart quickening. Just what was it that moved so fast before him just moments ago.

He pressed a hand against the front of the green bin to balance himself as he took in a deep breath, he did his best to ignore the three day old spoiled milk smell as he forced in the air but his gag reflex was threatening to fail. With one last look over his shoulder at his sister he whipped around the side.

And was met with startling bright blue eyes that reminded him of lightning striking the ocean. The eyes were so deep and yet so bright that he had to focus his eyes away onto the whole of the thing before him.

  
  
  
  


Bellamy didn’t know what he expected, the face of the creature that tried to break into Clarke’s apartment, the same one that haunted his nightmares for days now, or drugged up raccoons ready to fight over day old bologna. Hell, maybe mutant ninja turtles and hordes of pizza.

What he wasn’t expecting though was a dog.

A really, really big dog.

“O, come check this out” He’s never seen such a big dog before...and it was absolutely beautiful. Never had he seen a creature that could ensnare him with the sheer wit in their eyes alone before.

“Hello” he could hear the hush in his voice, as if he subconsciously knew that this amazing animal would vanish if he so much as moved in the wrong way. Bellamy found himself surprised at feeling dread to not have the animal in his line of vision, and not in the there is a giant dog that could take your head off in one bite type of way.

The dog was practically curled over itself, hunched over with its matted mane going in every which way with who knows what sticking in between. Slops of stuff were practically falling off its fur and pooling on the ground with the rest of the trash.

“Don’t smell very good around here does it, bet you don’t smell any better either” A flash of  _ long  _ fangs had his little laugh dying instantly. 

Okay, note to self, Bellamy thought, don’t antagonize a giant dog.

He held up his hands, “Sorry, I can’t stomach the smell, so who knows just how many times worse it is for you than me, right”

The dog didn’t move, save the small furrowing of its brows, it was definitely not pleased with his earlier remarks. The blue eyed masterpiece sneezed at him before turning its nose up in the air, head turned away in dismissal. It might have looked regal if it didn’t look like it was half drowned and decayed.

“Hardy-har-har. Don’t be like that” he took a step forward but stopped when a deep metallic growl sang from the dog. Bellamy put his hands up again taking a step back to give the creature some space,

“Hey, easy, easy there, I don’t want to hurt you okay. I just want to help” The dog was practically sneering at him, canines in full sight for the moon to gleam off of.

He got down on a knee putting out his hand, all logic of not staring down a predator in challenge even by accident left him, “Honest. I just want to help”

Bellamy could feel eyes dragging down his frame, tearing open any weak point that they could, and once again he found himself transfixed by the intelligence behind those blue oceans. He dared the fangs before him by reaching his arm out further, putting himself at the mercy of the majestic creature. 

The tension and hesitance seemed to ease from the creature before him, leaving only a glare for him.

“Don’t be like that” he smiled leaning just a tad bit forward till his internal balance told him he’d fall face first if he stretched anymore. He could see the whites of the eyes, that beautiful blue dancing in front before him. For a second he was mesmerized once again by the creature that was quickly becoming a siren to him, and all it did was staying curled up that was until he saw a shift in the electric blue from ocean to storm, eyes slitting in anger.

It was by a hair’s width did he get his hand back in time before a large maw snapped where his arm once was. He gargled out a surprised yelp as he fell backwards on his but, arms crab walking him away fast enough his back hit another trash can. His ears rung with the pounding of his heart and the shout of his name. He felt Octavia at his side in a second, a quiet awestruck gasp could be heard.

“Bell” She must have been just as mesmerized as he was. Still curled the dog was just as large as the dumpster it was most likely trying to hide behind.

“I know” he felt a mad laugh bubble up his chest, his heart was still racing, threatening to give out, but the dog, it was exquisite and jaw dropping up close. He didn’t know how to describe it, but it felt otherworldly, like a folktale come to life.

The dog curled in on itself tighter, hunkering down as if trying to squeeze down its gigantic size into the small two inch slit separating the side of the building and the large green dumpster; as if it was the one that was supposed to be afraid and needed to escape from them, as if it wasn’t the one with nine inch incisors tucked away. Bellamy was amazed both at the creature and realizing that it could have taken off his whole arm in one bite. Hell, it could have bitten him in half if it so desired.

“Do you think it’s a wolf” Octavia questioned. The weight of her arm disappeared from his back, he grabbed for it the second he had it in his sights again.

“Octavia that’s not the best idea, trust me” But she wasn’t looking at him, Octavia just looked at the dog, or the more he thinks about it wolf, O might be onto something. There was no way this was some random stray sniffing about.

“But you tried to pet her, and well, I could hear you patronizing the thing”

“And almost got bit” he sighed before perking back up, “Hey, I wasn’t patronizing it, I was being friendly”

She snorted, but at least Octavia didn’t take another step towards the creature that almost took his arm off.

“Hey there” Octavia keeled gently, pulling her trapped arm till it was released once Bellamy was sure she wouldn’t just fling herself at the canine like he did. 

Making the same move as her brother she held out her hand, palm exposed to the dirty but beautiful creature. It was amazing and  _ powerful _ , the ripple of muscle under skin could be seen under all the gunk, Octavia couldn’t help but imagine just how it would look if it was clean howling at the moon with more of its kind.

Octavia could feel the hairs on her arm stand on end as the canine began to move, uncurling itself slowly, as if painfully it crept closer. Lowering its massive head it licked her knee.

Octavia squealed with excitement when the creature moved and started licking her fingers, the massive head nuzzling against her before moving back down to lick between her fingers. Octavia struggled to keep from laughing at the weird and funny feeling of having the wolf lick between her fingers.

She looked back seeing equal parts jealousy and awe on her brother’s face, it was funny to see him pouting. No doubt he wanted to pet the wolf.

“Not fair O, I did the same thing” Her brother huffed crossing his arms, but there was a smile none to different than the one on her own face, gracing his features.

“Maybe she just likes me” she stuck her tongue out letting the canine continue its conquest to lick all of her arm. 

Bellamy rolled his eyes, “and why do you think it’s a she, she could be a he”

She grabbed one large furry arm and lifted it up surprising both Bellamy and the wolf, “Lack of balls Bell”

Bellamy looked, it really should have been obvious with such a large dog before him but he was too busy looking at the intelligent soul in the eyes.

He snorted, “You going to be a vet now”

Octavia shrugged, patting the still shocked, looking violated, dog.

“I went through that phase when I was younger Bell”

He snorted, it was one of the most hectic parts of his own childhood, he could remember when they were younger and when their mom was really sick when Octavia was bringing all these injured animals home wanting to help them out; at the time he would be pulling out his hair trying to get the critters out as fast as he could, they couldn’t afford a vet so Clarke and Raven would sneak over supplies. 

He didn’t know how many times he caught those two in O’s room trying to help his sister wrangle an opossum or raccoon, trying to put a splint on it or make it a cast. It was amazing none of them got rabies.

The sigh escaped his lips as he looked at the stars, they were all so happy back then before life started taking people away from them. Willing the pressure behind his eyes away he watched Octavia smushed and stretch the dog’s stomach, face, and paws; the irritation clear as day in those blue eyes, but it tolerated her wholeheartedly, no downed ears and the tail to show any aggression. Although the dog, or wolf as Octavia pointed out, was covered in grime and everything else in the alleyway to the extent of looking like a furry discarded toy, it wagged its tail happily.

  
  


Smiling Bellamy got up, groaning as knees popped in protest. He helped Octavia up before turning back and walking behind the creature, trying to push the wolf gently from behind. It wasn’t like he could just leave the mangy little--well not little--thing alone in the alley.

“Come on, up you go” Pushing gently with his feet wasn’t working but as soon as he got his hands on the animal’s side they slid off, causing the canid to yelp before whirling on him and snapping at his hand, again bringing a yelp racing out of his mouth, 

“I’m trying to help you, you mangy beast” Okay, probably not the best thing to get the dog to comply with his wishes.

The snarling mouth made the wolf look wild, eyes ablazed in anger stared him down.

“Yeah, yeah, save it for later we need to get you fed”

“Bell, I think it’s injured look” She pointed to his sticky hands before expecting her own, under the moon light it looked like grime and as much as he tried not to think about it, human excrement; but then Octavia took out her phone, practically blinding him with its light. His hands were covered in blood, practically drenched actually.

He didn’t know if he should be thankful or horrified that it wasn’t crap covering his hands, kneeling closer he ran his fingers through the fur grooming through it, pulling out grime and globs of blood alike. Parting the hairs he found scores of claw marks running haphazardly all around.

The wolf looked like it was put through a meat grinder or maybe it got in a scuffle with Wolverine.

It was amazing the canine was as well behaved as it was with the extent of the injuries, it must be a pet because no wild creature would dare let a human inspect their injury without tearing into flesh one way or another.

A particular valley of blood and split flesh ran from the soft underbelly all the way over and down the left leg. How this dog or wolf didn’t bleed out was amazing, he was no vet, but this beautiful being looked like it was chewed on and spat out.

The furry beast howled with pain before snarling at him when Bellamy touched the side of the injury tenderly, but it did nothing more than scoot closer to Octavia burrowing under her arms.

Octavia stroked the creature, cooing as it leaned against her, practically threatening to crush her under its weight. Octavia turned to Bellamy, 

“You just need to have the right touch”

Bellamy glared at her halfheartedly, it wasn’t like he wanted to hurt it. “I was, this bugger just doesn't like me”

A long nose stuck up in the air with a dismissive snort. Octavia cackled, “They say dogs know how to read a person”

The dog clacked it’s jaws, lips split in a very human type way, Bellamy could see the mocking soul underneath.

Bellamy was slack jawed, how dare the bitch act all high and mighty when all he was doing was trying to help out. He wasn’t trying to hurt her, it was an accident, besides she was in the trash too so she had no right to make fun of him.

Him and the dog glared at each other, unaware of the mirthful and thoughtful look on Octavia’s face.

“So what does that make me?” he huffed.

“An asshole, you called her a bitch and a beast” Octavia smirked.

“I didn’t call her a bitch” he defended.

“No but you were thinking it”

He opened his mouth but closed it, his sister could read him like a book just as easily as he could read her.

“Yeah well…” Bellamy growled under his breath. He didn’t really have anything to counter with.

He stared at the dog who seemed to  _ enjoy  _ his irritation, that grin still displaying fangs. He’s seen two feral grins just like that before, one of which was probably drunk on his ass right now and the other was a missing princess that he had a bone to pick with.

Knowing his luck this dog would be one of Clarke’s experiments, the damn princess.

“What was that” Octavia smirked at him, no doubt enjoying his frustrations with the beast.

“I said we need a leach, and as the resident pain in the ass you can pick it out” he reached down ignoring Octavia’s snort, and cupped the dog’s bottom lifting the dog into a standing position, he felt satisfied of its affronted glare that it shot at him. If he didn’t know better he would have said it was Clarke in a dog costume.

“Come on  _ Princess _ we’re taking you home”

The mirth on Octavia’s face fell quickly, “Bell you can’t be serious it looks like or is a fucking wolf. We can call animal control or the pound, hell let me call one of Clarke’s animal people. Just leave it alone and let’s go home, there’s enough food out here for her and ten more. Besides, we’ll get kicked out if we get caught by the neighbors and they report her”

“O it’s hurt” he argued. He was always called the mom friend and as much as he tried to fight it he had to agree he was the one always looking out for Octavia and the others.

“Which is why we let professionals help so we don’t kill it”

But when he looked over Octavia had knelt back down, grabbing clumps of torn fur and flesh. He could see the longing in her eyes to take home the animal, but her concerns were still valid. They didn’t even know if it was rabid, though it didn’t look mad nor was it frothing at the lips; but that also wouldn’t matter if the neighbors saw the wolf and called the police for an exotic or possibly dangerous animal.

He didn’t want to see this beautiful girl get put down...but at the same time she needs help.

They were quiet for some time staying where they were, Octavia petting the creature that dwarfed her and even him, and he at the two of them.

“We can’t keep her forever” Octavia whispered, the dog whined and licked her face bringing forth a smile.

“I know” He placed his hand gingerly on top the creature’s head, and to his surprise delight she let him keep his hand on her head.

“Look at us now” Octavia rose a brow at him as she smiled at him, “looks like I’m not the only one bringing strays home”

He shook his head grinning, “Last I remember you kept bringing  _ wild  _ animals, not strays”

“Same difference”

The two Blake siblings shared a look with each other, no one gets left behind not like them, especially if they’re injured.

“Come on Princess, we’re going home”

The dog growled moving closer to Octavia, wagging her tail when she got a rub behind her ears. He sighed, so much for progress.

He just knew he was asking for trouble with the stubborn beast, maybe he should have gone for a different name, names carry meaning and this one’s namesake was always something else.

Bellamy did his best to ignore Octavia’s grin that split her face, it was starting to look like Murphy’s. He shuddered at the thought of those two getting into trouble together.

“She doesn't seem to like the name, Bell, and pray tell why  _ Princess _ big brother?”

Bellamy groaned, “She’s spoiled, bossy, and from the looks of if you are going to spoil her”

“And she reminds you of a certain feisty blonde”

Octavia saw her brother turned away, that weird angry and pained expression coming over his visage quickly before hiding away.

“She certainly doesn't like the nickname either, that’s for sure. Ain’t that right Princess”

The dog growled again as she stood patiently by Octavia's side.

Both Blakes chuckled at the offended look Princess was giving them, it was always fun to see Clarke get so miffed from the nickname.

“Looks like we got ourselves another princess O”


	8. Chapter 8

Sneaking the wolf home wasn’t as hard as she originally thought, in fact Princess was so quiet Octavia had to double check behind her several times to make sure she didn’t just run off, only to give herself a heart attack when she found blue ice only inches away from her face.

She did her best to ignore just how big Princess was.

“We’re home” Bellamy’s tired voice dragged out with relief, normally the hour long walk would have been nice and serene but going through back alleys and ducking behind bushes when walkers had their own dogs out wasn’t fun, nor was it short.

“Finally” she agreed, pushing gently against the back of Princess’s legs she herded the big girl into their humble little abode.

Their home wasn’t the best but it was far an upgrade from where she and Bell grew up in, an upgrade from the four walls and rickedy door their mother had lived in for a good twenty years before death took her away.

“Jesus” Octavia turned to the low whistle her brother let out, he was still at the door rubbing the back of his head, porch light illuminating their little garden out front, she looked over his shoulder.

“Dear lord” she said, Octavia couldn’t help but agree with him. In nice evenly spaced steps, bloody paw prints were tracked all the way to their front door. Looks like things wouldn’t be as easy as they thought.

“Oh, we are _so_ going to have the police at our house tomorrow” Octavia turned to their furry little Princess. It was comical to see their new friend make their living room seem small, her furry shoulder was as tall as their grandfather clock;but Octavia didn’t look down, didn’t need to really to know that the bloody paw prints were tracked all throughout the house with globs of blood speckled in between.

“I’ll go start the tub” Bellamy sighed next to her as if their house didn’t look like a massacre took place outside.

“We’re leaving the prints out front?” she asked closing the door. It was supposed to rain tonight so maybe it’ll wash the prints away, but she didn't hold out hope for it.

“I don’t know, I do know that we need to clean her off though...and the floor” The both looked down and cringed, yeah, that wasn’t going to get out of the rug any time soon if at all. At least they had mostly tile.

Princess was sitting, waiting for them with her tail curled around her paws looking regal somehow still; her figure shook from strain and swayed a bit too much for Octavia’s liking though. She wondered how loud the sound of a bear sized wolf would sound hitting their floor.

“Come on girl, let’s get you cleaned” Princess looked down her flank, deflating more before turning her sorrowful intelligent eyes onto Octavia.

A low pitched whine floated in the air.

“I know” Octavia cooed, rubbing the animal’s muzzle gently “we’ll get you cleaned and then fix you up as best we can”

Another whine, that morphed into a yawn. It was adorable and made Octavia want to squeal.

Octavia laughed as Princess’s ears flattened, she stomped her paw snorting at her.

“I’m sorry” Octavia wasn’t sorry, their wolf friend was too adorable.

Princess sighed out a great breath but followed her down the hall, obedient as any dog she’s ever seen. It wasn’t till all three of them were crammed into the bathroom did Octavia have a real understanding of how big Princess was.

Maybe she and Bellamy had drunk enough to be tipsy, it would explain not comprehending the shear size of the creature they let into their house.

Princess couldn’t even fit her body in without her tail and butt sticking out. Octavia looked to Bellamy who was stuck on the other side of their new companion, 

“Should we try to get her to sit in the tub”

He snorted, “And break it, no thanks”

Bellamy duked, crawling under the mass of dirt and fur to get to Octavia, he couldn’t go around so he chose the next best thing. Popping out on the other side he was met with a cold nose on the back of his neck.

“Princess, stop--ach” Oh, it was cold and wet. The huffing of the wolf filled his ears as the cold nose scanned his head tanking in his scent. A blast of air had his bangs swishing in front of his eyes before a giant paw pinned his back,

“A little help” He gasped out, hand held high, Octavia took it bringing him till he was against the wall. They looked at their furry companion. Princess was at least eight feet, tall and who knows how long; it didn’t take much of a look around to see that she would have trouble turning around much less fit into their tub, and the shower was out of the option with the glass doors. They really should have thought this through.

“Outside” He heard his sister sighed. He couldn’t help but do the same, it would have been smarter to wash the wolf outside before taking her in.

“Yeah”

Princess frowned at them but allowed herself to be guided backwards and out by him. Though it was like an eighteen wheeler trying to back out of a two car garage. Bellamy thanked all the gods out there that she wasn’t being stubborn like her namesake at this moment, because frankly all he wanted to do was sleep a good twelve hours right now and he didn’t need anymore problems.

They were able to get Princess outside, with a few tipped hampers and the trash can practically exploding when she fell on it. Bellamy shivered in the cool air, it was finally dark to the point he wasn’t worried for his neighbors to call the cops immediately if they saw him out back with the wolf. 

Still he kept her tucked near the porch while Octavia sprayed the poor thing with water, or well tired. The second Princess caught sight of the little building in the back she went immediately to their backyard coop, scaring his three chickens: Nero, Nyx, and Cronus.

“No, down girl, no chicken to you” He pulled in vain at the wolf, he doubt he could actually take down a real wolf much less a giant one like her.

Princess kept pushing forward and he could swear the rumbling he was hearing was coming from her stomach.

“Princess, no '' She ignored him, pulling him forward as she stuck her nose to the chain linked fence. It was a flims thing really, more to keep the chickens from escaping than from keeping something from getting in. Nero squawked like a lunatic.

“Shuuushh!” he hissed, trying to calm Nero down, but he couldn’t really blame her. Princess was huge and looked like she was built like a tank. 

Princess wagged her tail eagerly seeming oblivious to the discomfort she was giving the small fowl. Bellamy could see the drool dripping out her mouth. That could not be good.

“Princess. _Princess_!” He hissed grabbing her by the scruff and dragged her down, using his weight to pull her away. He could feel more than hear the low rumbling of a growl starting to form. He froze, he became too at ease with her and her understanding of human language, to overcome with the weirdness of the situation that he’d forgotten that she was still a wolf somehow.

It was painstakingly clear that she could rip his throat out in one bite, hell she could take his head and shoulders off with the same snap of her jaws alone.

Slowly he uncurled his fingers, but left them resting against her dirtied bloodied scruff in case he had to grab again. Well more like grab on if she wants to turn and snap.

“Thank you” He tested her, pulling her back towards the house, with only some resistance she turned back, letting him walk her back to the porch.

“She’s probably hungry” Octavia shrugged, she looked more amused than horrified of their chickens being eaten “Wouldn’t blame her if I was found in a trash alley either”

“Yeah, well, she sent Nero into a panic who probably woke half the neighborhood” There only possible saving grace is that because of the structure and development of the city, woods met skyscrapers just as quickly as farms met suburbs. They weren’t the only one with farm animals, hell two houses down had a whole herd of sheep.

They look at the wolf that was staring longley at their little coop, a large glob of slobber dripped down.

“Ew” Octavia’s face wrinkled in disgust.

“The faster you get clean the faster you eat Princess”

The wolf in question frowned before getting shot in the face with water.

“Octavia” He swquaked, fearing the wolf’s reaction.

“What” she defended, turning the water pressure lower. “Oh, come off it Bell, look she isn’t going to bite”

Famous last words, he thought.

But she seemed to be right, Princess blinked the water and surprise away easily before shaking blood, drit, and who knows what else against them and the surrounding walls.

“Eeeew! Princess” The wolf howled with laughter as she pranced around them. Bellamy was too busy wiping his face with his shirt that he didn’t see Princess bite the hose, all he head was the ‘oh, shit’ from his sister and the sound of struggling before ice cold drenched him.

He yelped and undignified yelp, popped his head out of his shirt and promptly got a face full of water. Swearing he did his best to rub away the excess water, he’d have to check his contacts later.

Another yelp brought his attention back to the chaos that was his backyard, Octavia was chasing Princess around with such determination that you’d think the wolf stole her favorite shoes; Princess for her part was running away, hose in mouth she’d just stop firing it at his sister before running off into another direction.

Well at least they wouldn’t need a bath tonight.

.

.

.

“Hey Miller, is Jackson there? No everything is okay. I’m sure--just give Jackson the phone. Damnit Miller we’re fine...no I didn’t get stuck in the elevator again. NO! That was one time, i’m never getting in roller skates again...I promise if i’m ever in a situation that requires a medical opinion I’ll go to the hospital even if it’s embarrassing--Jackson, oh thank the gods you took the phone so I have a weird question”

Octavia looked over her shoulder at her brother who was very animated in a discussion with Jackson and his boyfriend.

Her and Bellamy were looking for the best way of patching up their furry friend, though it would have been between going to a vet they didn’t want animal control to take Princess because that route wouldn’t have ended well. Nor would it be simple just to walk into a place with an eight foot tall wolf, even if they did say Princess was theirs then they’d have people coming around for animal abuse and they’d have parks and wildlife up their ass about exotic animals.

“I know, yes our _dog_ we found isn’t fond of others and doesn’t like humans that much either” It was a weak excuse and if Jackson knew there was a hurt animal he’d probably relate it back to Clarke so there was an upside.

“Will do, goodnight”

Bellamy hung up his cell with a sigh. Octavia could guess what happened, “Told you to go to a vet”

Belalmy nodded, rubbing his hands over his face “Also wanted me to take Princess to Clarke’s” he growled the last part out.

Octavia winced at the anger but said nothing, it was too late for _that_ argument and now they had another giant (and furry) problem, even if Jackson’s idea was good.

“All right” Bellamy said, pulling out needle and thread. It was the first time they’ve brought out their mother’s supplies since she’d died. It took them ten minutes just to open the lid of one of her sewing kits, if he’d cried and Octavia broke a chair than no one else would know.

Princess’s ears perked up. She was laying down on old blankets near the backdoor, watching an owl in the trees. She was so much more beautiful and majestic once they got the grime and blood off her; she had coarse fur, but it was still somehow both soft and sleek when you pressed it down, and she was so blonde that she almost appeared white in color under the rays of the moonlight. And the muscles...she looked like she was built to be a bear, still looking lean but Bellamy had no doubt that she could easily shake him off without so much a flick of her tail.

Octavia was by her head, stroking the wolf’s mane slowly. They both watched Bellamy dip the needle into a bowl of alcohol.

“This is going to hurt”

The ears on the back of Princess’s head angled toward him, growling she kicked out with a back leg knocking the needle out of his hand.

“Argh! Princess! I’m trying to help” Bellamy wrung his hand out, this wolf was starting to get on his nervs. Weren’t wolves supposed to be shy cautious creatures, not assholy trash diggers?

The wolf growled at him and shoved her head between the glass and Octavia’s back. Sighing heavily he fetched the needle again, this wolf was starting to become too much he’d have to look into sanctuaries or take Jackson up on his offer.

He looked to his sister, she had gotten Princess to take her head out and placed it in her lap; while Octavia looked amused and tired Princess looked at him as if he was trying to spay her. Bellamy handed the needle to Octavia, but that didn't seem to work either, Princess used her nose and flipped the needle out of her hand.

“Princess” Octavia reprimanded.

The wolf shook her head, tucking her legs under her, she wagged her tail. Octavia picked up the needle again while Bellamy straddled the wolf’s back.

Princess kept her head down, waiting for the right moment. She waited till Octavia kneeled in front of her.

Octavia raised the needle.

That was when Princess bucked.


	9. Chapter 9

Bellamy hissed as he sat down and watched as Miller tried, not very hard mind you, to stop the smile from spreading across his face. This was supposed to be office hours not laugh at Mr.Blake hours.

“What happened to you man” The giggling wasn’t helping the situation.

Bellamy couldn’t really blame him. His hair was unruly even with his _very_ old hair gel to keep it down. There were tears in his shirt with many wrinkles thrown in, he must have looked like a mess with his pants stained with splotches, at least they were semi-dark khakis.

“I don’t want to talk about it” Bellamy groaned into his hands as Miller got a laugh out of his misfortune. The man was lucky he wasn’t the one dealing with an eight-foot-tall wolf...yeah, Princess was _not_ happy last night.

“You’re new dog?” Miller laughed when he glared at him.

“Shut up” he griped. “She’s big and clumsy” Far from it but still it was the best excuse he could think of on the spot.

She wouldn’t let him nor Octavia patch her up, instead she ran around their home like a chicken with its head cut off. And frankly leaking even more blood, he could see the headlines now: possible murder at the Blakes household in the 1800 block. Only a wolf was found at the scene, there has been no sign of either Blakes. More news at ten.

Bellamy sighed again, what had he gotten himself into? Also…

Princess was _not_ a fan of needles.

He hissed as his knee brushed the table against the bruises on his shins, yeah Princess sure left her mark on him. One second he was on the back of her trying to keep her calm—which if he was honest wasn’t the best decision he’s made in his life and he’s made some damn dumbass decisions before—the next he was being bucked. It would have been simpler to stay on a raging bull—either way he had been bucked leaving bruises from getting thrown face first into the wall...and then Octavia thrown on top of him.

He groaned as his back popped. Yeah, Bellamy was definitely getting to old for these types of shenanigans.

Wolf:1 Blakes: 0

Which reminded him, he picked up his cell calling home, “Hey, O, how’s everything going”

Bellamy and Octavia decided the best thing to do was make sure one of them was home at all times until they could heal Princess and just go from there. Luckily Octavia had flexible working hours with the gym and could take the weird hour shifts that he couldn’t when he taught Latin and GrecoRoman history.

He heard the phone shifting on the other side and what sounded suspiciously like an “oof”.

“Well she loves the couch” Octavia sounded amused, he heard a ding from his phone, no doubt another picture was sent to his phone. Octavia hasn’t stopped sending pictures of Princess all morning after they were finally able to disinfect and wrap some of the wounds.

“I bet she does, how’s take out tonight” Honestly, he was too tired to cook and although Octavia wasn’t bad, they’d both agreed that she needed some practice after the grilling incident. No one wanted to go to the hospital nor did they want to burn the house down.

“It’s like you know me to well. Ark Station’s pizza?” His sister’s voice floated through the phone, muffled only by oncoming tiredness.

“Sure”

When Bellamy arrived, Octavia was passed out on the couch, drool hanging from her lips. It was another late night. Turning the sound down he gently shook her, a groggy hello was out her lips before

Seeing one giant missing wolf he left the pizza on the kitchen table.

The door to his mother’s old room laid open, it was the last place to check. If she wasn’t there then she was completely gone. Bellamy’s heart jumped to his throat.

Princess could be gone and he would never know what happened to force her to go. He wouldn’t know where to look, wouldn’t know if her wounds were healing—he still needed to get a vet—or Jackson to come look.

An ache filled his chest, but the pain eased when he saw a giant furry shadow run over the wall, but…

He could have sworn he saw her _walking_ on two legs, not four.

Shaking exhaustion from his body he turned back to his sister and gently woke here.

“Time for dinner”

She nodded with a yawn. Princess joined them not to long after.


	10. Chapter 10

Bellamy blinked, and when he opened his eyes it was like magic. There was the giant dog—wolf—wolfdog—Princess in front of him.

Bellamy jumped, the slice of pizza on his chest falling off with a greasy splat on the carpet. He groaned, that stain wouldn’t be removed easily.

An insistent cold wet nose kept poking him, the accompanied whine was bossy and high pitched.

He must have been really tired if he fell asleep in front of the Tv.

A giant lumbering furry back filled his view, loud sniffing could be heard as Princess swept the floor. Her giant maw unhinging to gulp down his pizza like a shark would a seal.

A thick tail whipped him across the face.

“I’m up, I’m up” Bellamy rubbed his eyes, how long has he been out? His phone read 9:30 am. He whined himself forcing his tired body farther up, if he laid down, he knew he’d fall asleep again.

A giant paw whacked his stomach.

“Oof! Princess” he hissed, only to have the paw swat at him again. “The hell dog”

Princess trotted to the door, rubbing her giant body against the glass.

Oh, she needed out. “Yeah, just give me a minute”

The wolf frowned at him and scratched at the door.

“Stop” Bellamy squawked, “you’ll ruin the finish. Just give me five minutes”

Princess’s jaw dropped for a second, unamused, before slamming back up with a sharp click of her even sharper teeth.

“Let me wake O so she isn’t late okay then—”

Bellamy watched the wolf pace over to his plants, a leg lifting in warning.

“No, No! I’m going I’m going!”

…

Three days. It was only three days, and Bellamy was just as likely as to strangle his sister and their new furry friend just as much as he was likely to strangle himself. In front of him, torn asunder, were his favorite pair of shorts. Mind you they were over three years old and were as holy as the Bible, but still…they were his favorite!

“ _Princess_ ”

The sleeping devil did nothing more than flick her ears at him as she laid curled up on the couch.

“You’re dead”

She huffed at him, his only indication that the beast heard him at all. How Bellamy hasn’t killed anyone was amazing. They’ve gone through more food in the last two days than they typically do in a month, his dirty mags dragged out and shredded by what anyone else would assume were steak knives, their living room looked like SWAT barged in, and paw prints almost as red as the blood he’s cleaned up days prior were _everywhere_. Like the wall was one thing, but how the hell were they even on the ceiling?!

“Wow”

Bellamy turned to his sister, she looked impressed at the mess before them, worse she looked amused at the damage they’d have to deal with.

“Impressive” Octavia kicked over a broken chair, she whistled when the resulting crash caused a domino effect that had their ceiling fan crashing down onto the ottoman. The shattering glass and crack of wood left the air empty of everything but the growing frustration.

“Oops, sorry. Well I got to run—”

Yeah, no.

“Nope” Bellamy handed Octavia decent sized rope that he found in the garage. “You’re taking Princess out for a walk. Now”

“What—come on.”

He gave her a pair of gloves and tossed a trash bag at her, “Today is a break day for you, and I have this crap to clean up, and I know you’d skip cleaning if you could so the least you could do is tire Princess out so she doesn’t cause anymore mischief”

“Bell, while this might work for a dog, Princess has way too much energy for either of us. Besides Princess here is way to smart, she just doesn’t like your…taste”

She snickered looking down to his destroyed magazines.

“Why are you laughing, I know you have some too”

Octavia snorted, “I know how to hide things away from plain sight”

“They were under my bed”

“So original Bell”

He frowned with a sigh. Taking the rope, he made a solid knot and slipped it over the fuzzy head that just now looked up.

Bellamy shoved the end of the rope in Octavia’s hand.

“I don’t want to see either of your faces till dinner, eight o’clock sharp okay. Good? Good”

Octavia couldn’t get a word in edgewise and it wasn’t long till she found herself pushed onto the welcoming matt with Princess close behind. She turned ready to chew her brother’s head off, for crying out loud it was only seven in the morning, when the door slammed in her face.

“Are you fuckin’—” she slammed her fist against the door. “Hey, what about breakfast?!”

The door opened quick; a hand shot out giving her two twenties. “Get it somewhere else”

The door slammed shut again, this time shooting a gust of air into her face. The wolf at her side frowning with her against the door and her neat freak of a brother.

Octavia knocked her fist against the door again, at this rate it would have to be replaced like everything else in their house.

“Can I get these in fives”

The sound of locks turning was all she needed to hear. Yup this will be good, go take the wolf out for a walk and get some breakfast. Like that wouldn’t attract everyone’s attention.

“Welp”, Octavia turned to her furry companion, “looks like it’s just you and me girl”


End file.
